Lost But Not Forgotten
by Her Awsomeness Bridget Depp
Summary: Yes, Reina, Toki, Yoko, and Kurama are back but this time Reina's unveils a deep secret from her past, will they get through this one? 3rd in series
1. Chapter 1

1**Lost But Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 1**

Yoko smiled as he heard an angry cry from outside. Reina was in the garden training. He walked out of the den to see Reina sitting on the ground drinking water.

"Done already?" he said sitting down beside her.

Reina nodded as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well y'know Yusuke and Kayko are having a party the week before the Dawn of the Dead."

Reina nodded into his shoulder.

"Well, you want to go?"

"Yeah, could be fun," Reina mumbled.

"Okay, what's wrong? You love parties!"

"I'm just tired," she said quietly.

"C'mon," he said picking her up in his arms, "I'll give you a bath and a massage."

"Sounds like a plan," Reina said smiling.

Reina laid in bed awake. Yoko had his arms around her waist and had pulled her close to his chest just before drifting into a deep sleep.

Reina stared at her mate, a tear rolling down her cheek.

She laid a hand on the side of his face and in Yoko's slumber he absentmindly turned into the warmth of her hand.

"We've been through so much together," Reina muttered, "We even beat death but I don't know about this."

She closed her eyes for a moment, another tear making its way down her face.

"I don't' even know if he's dead, so why should I be worried," Reina mumbled, "but there's still a chance. But I know one thing, I will never give up Yoko or Kurama. Never."


	2. Chapter 2

1**Lost But Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 2**

"Look at her. I've never seen her look this depressed and I don't even know why she's like this," Yoko said to Bubbles and Hiei.

"Did you say something mean to her?" Bubbles asked trying to figure things out.

Yoko gave her a look.

"Your right sorry," she said.

"Well maybe the party will cheer her up," Hiei suggested.

"I hope so," Yoko said looking at her.

"Well, I can see now is not a good time to visit," Hiei said.

"I don't wanna. I wanna talk to-"

Hiei cut her off by grabbing her ear and lead her away.

"Bye," he called over his shoulder.

Yoko walked over to where Reina was sitting. At the sight of him she lowered her head.

Yoko looked like he had been slapped in the face. He quickly changed into the red- headed Kurama.

Reina looked up and fell into his arms crying.

"What's the matter Foxy?" Kurama said rubbing her hair.

"I'm just emotional," she said looking up at him.

/Ask her if she's mad at me./ Yoko said to Kurama.

"Did Yoko do something?" Kurama said.

"No, I just needed you."

"Well, lets go inside," he said picking her up, "and you can have a lot more of me."

Reina took off his jacket to expose his chest. She put her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands supported her bottom.

"Good because I don't think I can go to sleep tonight," Reina said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"But what if I want to?" Kurama said slipping a hand into her dress.

Reina grinned wickedly.

"You don't have a choice."


	3. Chapter 3

1**Lost But Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 3**

/Yoko or Kurama talking to each other inside their head/

"**Reina singing"**

**At the Dawn of the Dead Party**

"Whew," Reina said as she got some punch, "I'm beat."

"Oh no," Kayko said warningly, "You have to sing before you leave."

The party had gone on past midnight and Kayko, Boton, and Yukina had made Reina swear that she would sing before she left the party.

"C'mon guys," she said, "Don't make me do it, I'm really tired."

"Nope, you gotta do it," Kurama said putting an arm around her, "You swore."

"Oh...alright," she said and started making her way towards the stage.

/Hey Kurama let me out, I want to watch? Yoko said to Kurama.

Kurama changed into Yoko and he started to make his way to the stage also.

The song "Mine Again" came on.

Reina took the microphone and said, "I wrote this for someone who is very special to me."

Yoko smiled.

**"I remember when you used to be mine, way back then..."**

Yoko finally was in the front looking at Reina.

**"I was to naive to love you right..."**

She looks so beautiful, Yoko thought.

**"But now, if I'm gonna have the opportunity,"**

Wait, why won't she look at me, he thought. Reina looked as if she thought he would run up and slap her.

**"I would do, anything..."**

What is wrong with her?

**"Maybe you could be mine, again..."**

This song,

**"Maybe we could make our dreams for real like way back then..."**

It's...

**"When love was yours, and mine..."**

It's not...

**"Maybe we could bring it back tonight..."**

It's not for me.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 4**

"Wow, that was beautiful Reina," Kayko said as Reina handed her the mic as she came off stage.

"Yeah, beautiful," Yoko said in a hard tone.

"So are you guys staying a while?" Yusuke asked.

"No, we're leaving," Yoko said, "Come on Reina."

Reina looked defeated and turned and left behind him.

They were walking into their territory when Yoko suddenly stopped and turned around.

"That was a great song you sang Reina," he said, "Now why don't you tell me who it was for, because I'm not stupid, it wasn't for me or Kurama."

Reina stared at the ground, unable to look him in the eye.

"Well," she started, "I guess you were going to find out sooner or later. Do you remeber when the Outriders brought me to your Clan and they said I had probably been attacked?"

Yoko nodded.

"Well, I was attacked by huge demons but I wasn't fighting alone. I had my lover with me. His name was Kuronue, a Chimera demon. I don't know if he was killed because I got knocked out and all I remember is waking up looking at you."

"So...this Kuronue, you were with him?"

Reina nodded.

"Do you still love him?"

"C'mon Yoko, you know I love you and Kurama."

"I didn't ask that. I asked if you loved him."

Reina looked at the ground.

"As I thought," he said noding slowly, "I need to be alone."

He started to walk past her away from their territory.

"No, Yoko! Please don't leave!" Reina cried after him.

"I need time to think.," he said looking at her and walked out of sight.

As she felt his ki disappear she fell to her knees in despair and started to cry.

"No," she grumbled through her tears.

It had started to rain. She pulled a throwing knife from her leg belt. She stood up and looked to the heavens.

"IF I DON'T HAVE YOKO, I HAVE NOTHING!!"

And she brung the knife above her head and swiftly buried it into her chest.

Falling to the wet earth Reina lay, the rain still falling as if the whole world were crying for her.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Lost But Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 5**

"It's my fault. If I hadn't left, she wouldn't have done this," Yoko said staring at Reina's emotionless face.

"Now, now Yoko," Yukina said, "She's going to be alright in a couple of days."

"I know but you have no idea how it feels to be staring at the one you love and realize you've done this to her."

"I can heal wounds," Yukina said putting a hand on her shoulder, "But I can't heal a heart."

And Yukina walked away leaving Yoko to look over Reina.

Yoko stayed by Reina's side for three days. He didn't eat or sleep. That's how Hiei and Bubbles found him three days before the Dawn of the Dead.

"Yoko," Bubbles said as she walked into the room, "Are you okay?"

Yoko didn't say anything.

"Yoko you need to eat something and you obviously need some sleep too."

Yoko growled.

"Now don't be difficult. Reina will be fine, Hiei will watch over her."

Hiei gave her a look.

Bubbles hit him on the head and gave him a meaner look.

"You don't want Reina waking up to you like this, do you?"

Yoko hesitated but then got up and turned to Hiei.

"Don't let anything happen to her," he said with a growl.

Hiei nodded.

He sat down beside Reina's bed. About an hour later Reina suddenly jumped out of the bed and jumped to the window, trying to escape, but Hiei was too fast for her. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back into the room.

"Reina! Stop it!" he yelled at her.

"Let me go Hiei."

"No, what are you doing?"

"Getting away from here!"

"Why?"

"Because," she said crying and falling to the floor,"Yoko left me."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"He's gone!"

Hiei chuckled and pulled his arms from around her waist and turned her towards him.

"He does want you, he's been beside your bed not eating or sleeping for days. Bubbles and I just now made him go to sleep."

"So...he does love me?"

"Of course he does, don't be dumb."

Reina and Hiei stood up.

"Thanks Hiei," she said hugging the little fire demon.

"Yeah, yeah just don't tell anybody."


	6. Chapter 6

1**Lost But Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 6**

**The Dawn of the Dead is tomorrow and Reina's fear of Kuronue coming back is still haunting her. It is now night.**

"Reina, I love you and I'm glad your alive but tell me something," Yoko said, "Tell me, what is the one thing you wish relating to Kuronue?"

"Yoko, I can't..."

"You don't have to hide it, just tell me, I won't be mad."

Reina sighed and laid head on his chest.

"I wish I could be with im one more day. Just to feel him one more time."

"I wish that your wish would come true," he said putting an arm around her,"Whatever happens tomorrow, I will ALWAYS love you."

Reina smiled and lifted up her head to kiss him.

"C'mon," she said getting up and pulling her beloved silver fox to his feet, "Let's go to our bedroom."

"I'm all for that," Yoko said following his kitsune.

Reina grinned inwardly as she felt strong hands run over her naked body. She could feel the heat from the sun and warm lips covering hers in a mouth-watering kiss.

She slowly opened her eyes and neraly screamed at what she saw.

"Hey baby," said the raven-haired Kuronue, "You got your wish."


	7. Chapter 7

1**Lost But Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 7**

"Kuronue!" Reina yelled as she jumped out of bed.

"Oh, I like this view," Kuronue said smiling.

Reina yelped and snatched the sheets from the bed and wrapped it around her.

"What are you doing here!? Where's Yoko and Kurama!?"

"Don't worry baby," he said getting up and crossing the room, "they are fine."

"Will I ever see them again?"

"Of course, this is just for today. You know the rules of the Dawn of the Dead."

"Oh."

"Now," he said pulling her towards him, "Give me a proper welcoming."

He pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Reina wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the sheet hit the floor.

"I've missed you so much," Kuronue said.

"I have too," Reina said looking up at him, "but I'm with Yoko and Kurama now, but I'm glad I got to be with you one more time."

"Me too baby. Yoko and Kurama knew you needed to see me so they let me come."

"How much time do we have left together?"

"About an hour."

Reina gave a wicked grin.

"I love those smiles."

"I have to go now," Kuronue said, "Gimme a kiss."

Reina wrapped her arms around him and gave him a last kiss.

"Goodbye Kuronue," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Bye Reina, I love you," and she closed her eyes and embraced him. When she opened them Yoko was the one with his arms around her.

"Yu alright Fox?"

"Kinda," she said wiping away her tears, "But I'

d be a lot better if yu came into the bedroom with me," she said smiling with an evil glint in her eye.

"Y'know I have to agree with Kuronue.I do love that smile."


	8. Chapter 8

1**Lost But Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 8**

"So Kurama you actually let this Kuronue come?" Yusuke asked.

"Yoko and I did, yes," the red-headed Kurama said.

"You mean Reina and another guy had - uh..." Kuwabara started.

"Yes Kuwabara, they did, but me and Reina are mates and nothing can change that."

"You just let them do it?" Yusuke said disbelievingly.

"Yes, they needed closure."

"You're a good man Kurama," Yusuke said putting an arm around his shoulders, "I don't know if I could do that So, they gonna see each other the next Dawn of the Dead?"

"Not a chance."

Reina laid in bed with Yoko. It was morning and she felt like she could breathe again. Her and Kuronue had gotten one last day together, Yoko and Kurama wasn't mad, and best of all she had both of her men back.

Reina suddenly shot up and ran to the bathroom and vomited.

She pulled her head up looking slightly surprised and happy.

"Oh god," she said smiling, "I'm pregnant."

Then the horrible truth hit and the smile slipped from her face.

Was the baby Yoko's, Kurama's...or Kuronue's?


End file.
